


Suit Up

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5392658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitch has a surprise planned for Alex.  Loosely follows on from <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5324765/chapters/12303278">Truth or Dare?</a><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Suit Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DamsInDistress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/gifts), [Missbeccif1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missbeccif1/gifts).



"Let's just do it. This weekend, just the two of us," Mitch said. Alex looked at the ring on his finger, he'd been wearing it for a while now but he'd not yet thought about the actual ceremony. It was something that he thought would be a big affair, all of their family and friends, but if Mitch wanted small and quiet, then he was happy with that too.

"Yes." Alex nuzzled against him, wrapped up in his arms, wondering how Mitch's family would feel about him eloping in New Zealand and not inviting them. Although he hadn't seen any of them today, they must be out at work. Alex couldn't believe how much they'd made him feel like one of the family, and they had been so excited about the engagement.

"Have you got your suit with you?" Mitch took his hand and intertwined their fingers, stroking the side of his hand with his thumb, trying to soothe away all the nerves.

"Always." Alex got up to find where it was in the wardrobe, Mitch's mum had cleared a little bit of space for him to put everything away when he arrived. He felt a little pang of guilt when thinking about Mitch's mum, she'd given him the biggest hug when he arrived and had immediately treated him like one of her own. "And you're happy with this? Just the two of us?"

"Yes. Why, you got cold feet?" Mitch asked, he leapt up to his feet dragging Alex into a big hug. Even though he was shorter he still managed to wrap himself around Alex, making him feel safe and secure.

"No. Let's do this." Alex leant down so that he could kiss Mitch, running his fingers through his hair as he deepened the kiss. He picked up Mitch and pinned him to the wall, feeling his confident self return as Mitch groaned in pleasure.

"You tease," Mitch said, a big cheeky grin on his face to show that he was joking.

"Don't we have a wedding to go to?" Alex raised one eyebrow before stripping off his clothes, knowing that Mitch was enjoying the view. He took his time slipping into his suit, it looked immaculate on him and Mitch whistled in appreciation. "Are you going like that?"

Mitch was lounging in his boxers and nothing else, Alex let out a laugh at the thought of taking Mitch down the aisle like that. He threw Mitch's suit at him, denying him kisses until he was dressed. When he was finally wearing his suit, Mitch fussed with Alex's bow tie before stealing a kiss.

Alex looked at them both in the mirror, they were the most handsome couple in their suits, it was just a shame that no-one else was going to see them.

*

Mitch pulled the car over at what looked like a little lay-by, there were no buildings in sight, and Alex wondered if there was something wrong with the car.

"Are you coming, ace?" Mitch stepped out of the car and went round to open Alex's door, holding his hand out with a flair.

Alex followed Mitch until they were stood overlooking a beach and Alex was breathless at the sight before him. There were rows of seats arranged facing the ocean, and all of their family and friends were waiting for them.

"Do you like it?" Mitch said as he cuddled Alex from behind, no-one had spotted them standing there yet.

"Did you do all this?" Alex was overwhelmed by the fact that Mitch must have arranged for his family to come out, and all their friends were there. Simon was standing at the front, directing everyone to their seats.

Tears started to well up in Alex's eyes, he couldn't believe how much effort Mitch and his family had gone to. "I love you, baby."

"I love you too, ace." Mitch kissed Alex for one last time as his boyfriend, the next time they kissed he would be his husband.

Mitch held his hand tight, leading him down to the beach, and there was a gasp from everyone when they saw how handsome they both looked in their suits.

Once they were standing at the front with Simon, Alex asked, "Where's the minister?"

"You're looking at him." Simon pointed at himself. "I got ordained online so that I could marry you two idiots." He ruffled Mitch's hair and patted Alex on his back.

"And we're going to be your best men," Tom and Pierre said in tandem. Both of them looked stunning in their suits but no-one was ever going beat Mitch in Alex's eyes.

"Richie said he'd put the wedding on snapchat for you!" Tom said, and Mitch rolled his eyes dramatically before laughing.

"So, are you two ready?" Simon asked, motioning for everyone else to sit down. Tom and Pierre took their positions either side of Mitch and Alex. Silence fell over the guests while Alex stroked his thumb over Mitch's cheek, biting his lip so that he wouldn't cry.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Mitch and Alex in holy matrimony." Simon looked down at the little cards that he was holding, they seemed to be for reassurance more than anything else. "Alexander George Lynn, do you take this man to be lawfully wedded husband, promise to feed him and walk him…"

Mitch playfully shoved his brother while the break in the tension had Alex laughing, covering his mouth and trying to mumble his apologies to Mitch.

"Sorry. Couldn't resist. You're never going to live that down." Simon smiled, reaching a hand out to steady Alex who was trying to control his laughter.

"Alexander George Lynn, do you take this man to be lawfully wedded husband, to love and respect him, forsaking all others."

Tom handed Mitch the ring, and Alex stared at him with loving eyes as he held it out. "I do." Alex felt the cold metal on his skin, a solid reminder of the love that he and Mitch shared.

"And do you, my little brother Mitchy," Simon said, pinching Mitch's cheeks, "take this man to be lawfully wedded husband, to love and respect him, forsaking all others."

Pierre handed Alex a ring but his hands were so sweaty that it slipped out of his hands, luckily he managed to catch it before it hit the ground and everyone cheered. Alex raised his eyebrows and gave Mitch a half smile, at least he hadn't lost the ring.

"I do," Mitch said, as Alex slipped the ring on his finger, it matched Alex's ring and he felt sheer pride that this man, the man that he loved more than anything in the world, was going to be his husband.

They stood there, gazing at each other with dopey grins on their faces, as everyone applauded.

"You may now kiss your husband!"

Mitch didn't hesitate before diving in for a kiss, and to Alex it felt like their first kiss all over again. Mitch's plump lips sent shivers through his body, and he let out a soft sigh before resting his forehead against Mitch's, smiling with how perfect it all is.

Simon gave them both a hug as all their families and friends cheered for them while Richie took the photos.

Their parents rushed in, Alex's mum had tears in her eyes at the sight of her boy, now happily married. There were hugs all round and just as Alex was wondering what they were going to do next, Simon pulled the sheets off what Alex had assumed were tables. He revealed crates and crates of beer and a small mountain of food for all their guests.

Pierre shoved a beer into Alex's hand and clinked the bottles together, cheering as the music started to play and Mitch dragged Alex on to the sand for their first dance.

Mitch was leading, which should have been odd with him being shorter, but Alex was relieved that he was there to take charge. He hadn't danced like this in a very long time.

Their mums both cut in to get a dance with their boys, and it already looks like they're going to be swapping embarrassing stories about Mitch and Alex with each other.

The rest of the night is a blur of drinking and dancing, everyone making a point of telling them how wonderful they look in their suits and wishing them a long and happy future together.

Mitch got merrier as the night went on and only Alex whispering to him that, "He'd need to be sober enough for later," with a wink and a grin, stopped him doing his third round of shots at the bar.

As the sun set and it started to get cool, a bus pulled up at the lay-by where Mitch had left the car, and Mitch's dad herded everyone onto it, the Evans clan had all agreed to put up Alex's family while they were in New Zealand.

Alex would never be able to repay Mitch and his family for all their kindness, but he would do his best by trying every day to make Mitch the happiest man in the world.

Mitch and Alex were cuddled up at the back of the bus, Mitch on the verge of sleep after all the excitement of the day.

The bus pulled up outside a hotel and Tom stood up. "This is your stop Mr and Mr Evans-Lynn!" He waved his hand dramatically and fell back down into his seat. Alex made a mental note to talk to Tom about their names, with both of them racing, neither was going to give up their name just yet. Maybe when they talk about little ones that would be part of the conversation.

Mitch was stumbling as he walked, Alex holding him tight as the hotel staff rushed up to help them. They gave Alex the keys for the honeymoon suite as Mitch drunkenly tried to get him dance.

Alex carried Mitch into the hotel room, amazed that Mitch could drink so much and still be conscious. In the room was two familiar looking bags, someone must have done all this while they were partying.

It took a while for Alex to get Mitch undressed, Mitch was so affectionate while drunk and every chance he got he went in for kisses, his hands wandering as Alex stripped off his suit. Alex lured him into bed with a passionate kiss and tucked him in, placing a soft kiss on his forehead. "I love you, Mr Lynn."

Mitch laughed, curling up against Alex's chest. "I love you, Mr Evans."

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
